


Stark Naked

by giovannistark (giostiel)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Nipple Play, One-Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giostiel/pseuds/giovannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony works too much and Steve works on getting the genius' mind off of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a roleplay between a friend and I.

Tony sat in his workshop, surrounded by parts of his suit, holographic screens, blueprints, and a cup of coffee. He had his shirt draped over his shoulder and was wearing his gloves, goggles, and work jeans as he welded parts of his suit that had been damaged. He had been working for hours and it was only early afternoon, though he had been there since early the previous morning.

He always tended to get sucked into his work, but it never bothered him much, it kept him busy and he liked it that way. He sighed softly when he finished welding a section of the armor, and put the goggles atop his head as he wiped some sweat off his forehead on the back of his gloved hand, and swiped through the screens in front of him, typing down some things before putting the goggles back on, and continued welding, not noticing Steve walk in behind him.

Steve started massaging Tony's shoulders feeling him relax into his touch. "You've been working too much," Steve whispered into his ear. The simple feeling of Steve's breath against him caused Tony to shiver in pleasure. Tony smiled as he felt Steve's gentle touch on his shoulders and sighed softly.

"I haven't been working _that_ much," he said with a smile, as he set his things down, and leaned his head back to face Steve more.

"Well, I feel as if you're paying more attention to your machines than me," Steve said and leaned in to kiss Tony on the lips.

"Jealous, eh?" Tony responded after Steve pulled away. "I love my work, and I love you, there's always going to be time for the both of you, you've got to share m,." he said with a smirk, and leaned up, placing another soft kiss on his lips. Steve picked Tony up, bridal style, and carried him to the elevator despite Tony's desperate attempts to get him to put him down.

"Steve, put me down!" Tony yelled. Steve responded with a chuckle as the elevator doors opened and he walked in with Tony in his arms. "Jarvis, 5th floor, please."

"I can walk, you know," he pouted with a huff as Steve continued carrying him, and gave up on struggling, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere. "You like carrying me too much," he muttered with a sigh, and relaxed a bit into his arms. Steve walked past the kitchen to his and Tony's room and kicked the slightly ajar door open.

 "Someone's eager," he said with a smirk as Steve gently lied him down on the bed, and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss became more and more heated. They were holding onto each other as if they were afraid that if one of them were to let go, they would lose each other forever. Tony playfully bit down on Steve's lower lip as he tangled his fingers in his hair, and tightly wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, wanting to get as close to him as possible.

Steve finally pulled away and slipped of Tony's and his shirts, tossing them away to who-knows-where. Tony leaned up of the bed a bit as Steve pulled off their shirts, and reached up, running his hands over Steve's chest with a smirk. Steve moaned as Tony's hands explored his chest. Tony's hands stopped at Steve's erect nipples and gently twisted them, causing Steve to make possibly the sexiest noise Tony has ever heard. Tony's eyes widened at the moan Steve made, and instantly twisted his nipples again, in the hopes of getting him to make the noise again, and groaned softly himself when he did.

"God, Steve," he breathed, before dragging him down into another kiss. Steve reached down and unbuttoned Tony's jeans before unzipping them. Tony shivered slightly as Steve unzipped his pants, and arched up slightly into his touch. Soon, Tony's pants were completely off and were thrown towards the same direction the shirts were thrown at. Still kissing, Steve also started taking off his pants, starting with unbuckling his belt. Tony instantly reached out to him, and quickly unbuckled his belt, before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, and swiftly tugging them off as well, tossing them off onto the floor.

Steve and Tony took off what remained themselves and Tony chuckled to himself as he thought, "hey, look, we're _stark_ naked." Steve laughed and rolled his eyes at that.

"What? It's true," Tony said with a smirk, before gently yanking Steve back for another kiss, and wrapping his legs back around his waist. Steve broke the kiss before kissing Tony's neck. His lips trailed downward to Tony's nipples before gently taking the sensitive nipple between his teeth and biting softly. Tony let out a loud moan of pleasure and arched up his back slightly, and tossed his head back on the bed as Steve gently sunk his teeth into his nipple. Steve stopped biting and unhooked Tony's legs from his waist despite Tony's protest and continued trailing downwards until he reached Tony's happy trail.

Tony whined softly as Steve moved his legs off of him, and sighed, biting his lip, and let another moan pass through his lips as he reached his happy trail. Steve stopped when mini-Stark stood at attention in front of him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Stark, but it seems to me that mini-Stark looks to be standing rather... _patriotic-like_."

Tony couldn't help but laugh out loud and he rolled his eyes. "He's standing at full attention," he said with a smirk, and chuckled to himself. "How did I know you were going to say that, and how did you manage to say it so sexy?"

"'Cause I'm Captain America, the epitome of manliness," Steve responded with a playful smirk. "Yeah, because sexually dominating other men is so manly," Tony said, smirking.

Steve saw that as a challenge. Tony saw the devious look in Steve's face and raised an eyebrow. "I know that look, Cap, what's going through your head?" he asked with a smirk, and bit his lip slightly. Steve didn't respond. Instead, he suddenly took Tony into his mouth and started sucking him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, fuck, Steve!" he moaned out loudly and clenched his fists in the sheets below him, arching up his back slightly as he moaned loudly from the feeling of Steve's skillful tongue running over his length.

Tony's moans increased in volume when Steve reached up and took one of Tony's nipples in his hand and started to twisted them around. Tony continued on with his loud moans as Steve began to twist his nipples, sending more spikes of pleasure through his spine, and making his toes curl on the bedding below him. Tony tensed up, signaling that he was close to release and that's when Steve pulled away and glanced up, smirking at Tony's groans of protest. "Steeeve..." he whined and arched up his hips with need, feeling a mixture of love and hate for the way Steve was teasing him.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," Steve said, the smug smirk still on his face. Steve kissed Tony again, feeling his own cock twitch. "Thank God," he murmured with a smirk, and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly as they kissed, teasingly grinding his hips up against Steve's. Now it was Steve's turn to moan. "God, I want you inside me, and I want you inside me now," Tony responded roughly.

Steve smirked and nodded. "Whatever you say." he murmured and kissed him again, causing Tony to groan with need. Steve grabbed the lube from the drawer, applying it on his fingers and began the process of preparing the genius. Steve wanted to make sure that Tony saw stars, and not just because he was Captain America.

After Steve entered digit after digit, finally deciding that Tony was ready, he procrastinated slightly before finally gently pushing inside of him, eliciting a loud moan from Tony. Steve continued kissing Tony as he pushed in, hoping to distract him from the pain. Tony dug his nails into Steve's back and whimpered softly against his lips, though soon relaxed as the pain dulled and was overtaken by pleasure. Steve's dick nudged against Tony's prostate and Tony whimpered softly.

Steve took that as permission to continue going. He slowly pulled back slowly before practically slamming into Tony again. "Fuck, Steve!" Tony cried out loudly as Steve slammed back into him, sending rolling waves of pleasure over him, causing him to grip onto Steve tighter, and rock his hips back against him.

Tony begged Steve to go faster and harder and Steve did just that. Tony's moans would've been heard throughout the entire tower if it weren't for the soundproof walls that he was thankful for adding in when he was repairing the tower. Tony practically screamed out in pure bliss as Steve slammed into him harder and faster, and yet he continued begging for more, as he dragged his nails down Steve's back. Thanks to the serum, Steve was able to give more, and soon, Tony was on cloud nine, feeling Steve push into him enhanced strength and agility. Tony was moaning and shuddering under Steve with every heavy pounding thrust inside of him, and gripped onto him tighter, dragging him down into a heated, passionate kiss.

Steve reached down and grabbed Tony's cock and started jerking him off, matching his thrusts. Tony let out a loud cry of pleasure as Steve began stroking him, and arched his back off the bed, gripping onto Steve as if his life depended on it.

"Fuck, Steve... I'm gonna cum!" he cried out loudly, and tossed his head back onto the bed. Tony felt tremendous amounts of pleasure spread throughout his body as he released, his warm seed landing on his stomach. Tony shivered and bit his lip as he came, screaming out Steve's name, and digging his nails into his shoulders. That was all it took for Steve to finally release inside of Tony. He buried his face into Tony's neck, moaning as he erupted. Tony arched up his back slightly as he felt Steve release inside of him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around him, panting heavily to catch his breath.

"I love you," Steve whispered into Tony's ear as he slowly pulled out of him.

"I love you too, Steve." he said softly with a smile, and sighed a bit as he pulled out of him.

Steve laid next to him, smiling, and pulled Tony closer. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve tightly, as he nestled his face against his chest. Both men slowly drifted into slumber, still tightly in each other's arms. Tony smiled as he drifted off to sleep, tangled in Steve's arms, and slept sounder than he had in a long time.


End file.
